Vuelve a casa
by Lyeth
Summary: Justin vuelve de Nueva York para Navidad. Brian/Justin. Spoilers de la 5ta temporada. Escrito para cloe2gs por el intercambio de la comunidad aisinfronteras.


**¡Hola!**

**Esto es lo primero que escribo de Queer as Folk así que no me linchen!**

**Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Cuando Brian Kinney conoció a Justin Taylor, ni siquiera le importó saber su nombre, lo preguntó por rutina y un poco de buena educación, pero sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a la respuesta. Para Brian, Justin no era más que el polvo del momento, uno entre tantos otros que ya había tenido esa noche y todas las anteriores que era capaz de recordar desde que tenía poco más de quince años, los mismos que debía tener el chico rubio acostado de espalda en su cama, esperando ser follado, tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

Ése fue el pensamiento que, por alrededor de treinta segundos, le hizo dudar y pensar que quizás lo mejor sería regresar a Babylon y meterse con cualquier otro chico, tal vez un poco menos guapo, pero con algo más de experiencia. Una cosa era tener sexo con quien se le diera la gana, y otra muy distinta ser el primero en la larga lista de imbéciles que iban a tocarle en la vida al ingenuo adolescente dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas y chuparle la polla si así se lo pedía.

Medio minuto y desechó las dudas, hizo un nudo con ellas y las arrojó por la ventana, bien lejos, lo más lejos posible. Nunca se había negado a un buen polvo por razones morales y ésa no sería la primera vez.

La primera ocasión que tuvo para arrepentirse ocurrió esa misma noche, cuando, tras la llamada de Melanie, Justin decidió ir con él a conocer a Gus, que no era seguro que se llamara así, pero las lesbianas decidieron hacerle caso a la opinión del recién aparecido, y mejor así, no pensaba ser padre de un niño que llevara por nombre Abraham. _No eres el padre, sólo el donante_, le habría recordado Melanie, pero qué mas daba, después de todo, el niño nació gracias a su semen, no al de Melanie.

Justin se ofreció a acompañarlo y Brian supo de inmediato que el muchacho iba a convertirse en un problema serio, partiendo por el hecho de que nadie en su sano juicio va por su propia voluntad a ver a un recién nacido, feo, baboso y llorón, al hospital, menos si a la madre no la conoce ni por fotos. Si no se hubiera tratado de Lindsay y de su material genético y de su material genético expresándose en otra persona, Brian hubiera estado aún en su departamento con alguien comiéndole la polla, quizás el mismo crío rubio que en ese momento sonreía estúpidamente con Gus entre los brazos y la simpatía de Lindsay y Melanie ya ganada. Luego supo que en realidad Justin no podía volver a casa porque sus padres (en serio, aún vivía con sus padres) creían que estaba en la casa de nunca supo quién y tampoco le importaba.

Volvió a arrepentirse días después, cuando, tras varios intentos de hacerle entender a… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Austin? ¿Justin?… que entre ellos no había nada, que fue un polvo, un buen polvo, pero sólo un polvo al fin y al cabo, y que su política siempre había sido no acostarse dos veces con la misma persona, y no pensaba cambiarla, no por él, no era capaz de sacárselo de encima, Justin lo perseguía a todas partes como si fuera su propia sombra y Brian no estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de un niño con el que no tenía ningún lazo, ni sanguíneo de ningún otro tipo.

Había dejado de arrepentirse, sólo un poco y muy en el fondo, jamás lo admitiría, cuando pasó lo del maldito Hobbs y el golpe en la cabeza. Deseó nunca haber conocido a Justin, nunca haber tenido sexo con él, haber conservado sus principios y nunca haber ido a ese baile como si él y Justin fueran un par de novios adolescentes y enamorados, que no lo eran, por cierto. Deseó nunca haber entrado en la vida de Justin, por la misma razón por la cual nunca se había acostado con Michael, era conciente de que su especialidad era joderlo todo, dañar a los demás, hacer que las cosas salieran exactamente como no tenían que salir. Por eso prefirió que Justin pensara que nunca fue a visitarlo al hospital, quizás así se enojaría tanto que no querría volver a verlo y terminaría por olvidarse de él.

No le funcionó el plan y volvió a arrepentirse meses más tarde, cuando Justin se fue con el violinista ese, le da dolor de cabeza cada vez que se acuerda. No fue capaz de enojarse de verdad con Justin, porque sabía que estaba mejor con Ethan que con él, con cualquier persona que con él. Pero una parte de sí mismo, muy a su pesar y en contra de todo en lo que siempre había creído, se rompió en finos pedazos y voló por los aires. Es otra de las tantas cosas que jamás va a confesar, no hay nada que confesar, no es porque extrañaba a Justin que buscó a alguien parecido a él físicamente y por primera vez en su vida pagó dinero por un polvo, definitivamente no es por eso. Y tampoco dirá nunca que una parte de él ardió en llamas de ira cuando supo que el violinista había engañado a Justin, cosa que él jamás hizo, se acostó con muchos otros, es verdad, pero nunca le dijo que no estaba haciéndolo, Justin sabía cuáles eran las condiciones de la extraña relación que tenían.

Finalmente, se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta de que Justin estaba decidido a echar por la borda su futuro como artista con tal de quedarse con él, Brian descubrió que era el momento adecuado para soltar al muchacho, dejar que este abriera las alas y volara lejos de él, dejar de retenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Justin quería estar con él, lo sabía, pero hay veces en que lo sensato no es hacer lo que uno quiere, y Brian no iba a permitir que Justin desaprovechara una oportunidad como la que Nueva York le estaba dando.

A Lindsay le dijo que Justin era un egoísta, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, que no le importaban en absoluto los demás. Y algo de verdad había en esas palabras, Justin se fue a Nueva York pensando en sí mismo, pero porque Brian no le dejó pensar en nadie más. Brian llevaba más de treinta años siendo egoísta y egocéntrico y pensando en nada más que en su polla, así que era su turno de ceder. _Quién lo diría, Peter, finalmente has crecido_, le dijo Lindsay, y un escalofrío de algo muy parecido al terror y al asombro recorrió su cuerpo, era hora de dejar Nunca Jamás en el pasado, dejar de ser Peter y comenzar a ser Brian.

Hace ya varias semanas que Brian y Justin hablan sólo por teléfono y cada vez menos. Brian, frente a los demás, hace como si no le afectara en lo absoluto saber que sus conversaciones duran menos que las que Justin tiene con Michael o incluso con Debbie. Imagina que quizás con Michael se le pasa el tiempo hablando de Rage y hasta le consuela un poco saber que, de un modo u otro, están hablando de él; pero ¿con Debbie?, eso sí que no es capaz de entenderlo. No dice nada pero comienza a desesperarse un poco. _Seguiremos viéndonos_, le prometió Justin, pero si no es porque él coge el teléfono o conecta el portátil, podrían perfectamente pasar varios días sin que Justin se dignara a enviar noticias. Decide hacer el experimento, si Justin quiere hablar con él, tendrá que dar el paso, él no piensa seguir persiguiéndolo. Un momento, ¿él, Brian Kinney, está _persiguiendo_ a alguien?, la vejez debe estar causando en él serios estragos.

–¿Brian!?

–Es mi casa, ¿no? Como si fuera a contestarte otra persona. ¿Qué pasa?

–Pasa que todavía estás en casa. ¿Quieres apurarte? Tienes que estar aquí en quince minutos y te demoras más que eso en llegar. Sabes cómo se pone mi madre cuando la hacen esperar –Michel suena irritado y al mismo tiempo… ¿divertido? Debe estarlo alucinando.

–Está bien, ya salgo –Brian cuelga el teléfono, escribe en el cuadro en blanco de Nuevo Mensaje un escueto "Feliz Navidad", sin un "te quiero" ni un "te extraño" ni una despedida, hace clic en el botón de Enviar, se pone la chaqueta y se sube a su automóvil para asistir a la ya tradicional cena de Navidad que Debbie organiza cada año.

Toca la puerta de la casa de la madre de su mejor amigo, donde curiosamente ha estado más veces que en la casa de su propia madre, y le abre Michael, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya que intenta ser inocente pero que dice "yo sé algo que tú no".

–Cierra los ojos –le dice mientras le agarra firmemente la mano. –Te tenemos un regalo de Navidad, pero no tiene gracia si no es una sorpresa.

–Mikey, ya te he visto desnudo, no es necesario que cierre los ojos.

–No seas imbécil y hazme caso.

–¿Te enojas si te digo que comienzas a parecerte a tu madre? –Michael, riendo, le golpea suavemente la cabeza. –¿Ves lo que te digo?

–¡Cierra los ojos!

–¡Está bien!

Avanzan a tientas por el pasillo. Brian se siente tentado en abrir los ojos, pero la idea del puño de Michael en su cabeza le detiene. Disimula su curiosidad, el último tiempo ha aprendido a dejar su orgullo de lado, pero aún no llega a tanto.

Escucha voces, risas, pasos, la inconfundible voz de Debbie dando órdenes aquí y allá, reconoce también a Melanie entre la multitud de sonidos y una sonrisa sarcástica aparece en su rostro. _Así que las bolleras cumplieron su promesa y cruzaron la frontera para Navidad_.

Lleva media hora, al menos así le parece a él, siendo guiado por Michael a través de la casa, cuando, al mismo tiempo que su amigo le suelta, alguien le cubre los ojos con sus manos.

–Tenía los ojos cerrados, Michael –es callado por unos labios que se posan suavemente sobre los suyos, pillándolo desprevenido, con las defensas abajo. Se deja hacer un rato, divertido con la situación. Las manos de su atacante siguen en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver, pero no es necesario, recuerda ese roce a la perfección.

–¿Así que tú eres mi sorpresa? –pregunta Brian, divertido.

–Lamento decepcionarlo, señor Kinney, ¿puedo hacer algo para cumplir con sus expectativas? –descubre los ojos de Brian y lo mira sonriendo. Vuelve a besarlo, primero despacio, tratando de hacerse camino con su lengua, pero Brian se separa de él unos centímetros, los suficientes para sentir su respiración en la cara.

–Se me ocurren varias cosas, Taylor, sin contar, por supuesto, las que tendrás que hacer como mérito para que te perdone tu indiferencia de los últimos días –Justin se pone en puntas de pie y juega con el labio inferior de Brian, mientras él junta sus cuerpos hasta que no hay ni siquiera un milímetro entre ellos. Acaricia su espalda y hacia abajo, con las manos por dentro del pantalón.

–Ejem, Brian, no delante de Gus, por favor. ¿Sabes el trauma que puede provocar en un niño el ver a sus padres teniendo sexo? –Brian interrumpe el beso y murmura algo que se parece a "que no joda", pero Justin le susurra que Mel tiene razón, y que como sea, no es el lugar apropiado.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa si es el lugar apropiado o no? –Brian habla en voz baja, seductor como en sus mejores años y Justin piensa por un segundo mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar que le folle ahí mismo, enfrente de todos, le da igual. Pero se contiene, le da un último beso a Brian, que no dice nada pero que promete, y le susurra que le importa desde descubrió que hay responsabilidades más importantes que follar. –¿En serio? ¿Las hay? –Justin lo mira serio, levantando una ceja, y Brian se rinde, se separa de él, lo abraza por sobre un hombro y presta atención a las demás personas que se encuentran en la sala. –¡Está bien, Melanie! Tú ganas, pero no creas que no voy a vengarme.

–¿Me haces una propuesta indecente, Kinney?

–¿A ti? Espera sentada, no vaya a ser que te canses.

Debbie les grita desde el comedor que la cena ya está servida, que les conviene apurarse si no quieren conocer su verdadera furia, que por cierto no conocen, así que asústense. En menos de un minuto están ya todos sentados frente a sus enormes platos de la especialidad de Debbie: macarrones con atún.

–Dios, Debbie sigue pensando que estas cosas me encantan. Las detesto desde que las comí por primera vez a los catorce años –Justin se ríe de Brian, pensando que lo que acaba de oír contradice todo lo que es el Brian que conoce, y confirma su teoría de que Brian sí nació con corazón, y no le creció con la explosión, como el tanto se empeña en afirmar.

–¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

–¿Estás loco? –la pequeña conversación acaba ahí y Brian come los macarrones como si fueran el más exquisito de los manjares, acompañando la acción de un "delicioso, Debbie, como siempre", ante lo que Justin estalla en carcajadas, que logra disimular con una tos cuando Brian le golpea las costillas con el codo.

–Lo siento –murmura con una mueca de dolor.

Terminada la cena, Mel y Linds van a acostar a Jenny, Gus ya está grande así que puede quedarse hasta medianoche despierto para abrir los regalos.

–Aquí el muchacho también debe irse a la cama temprano, así que si nos permiten… –Brian levanta a Justin por el trasero y lo arrastra escaleras arriba, mientras este se afirma de su cuello dejando atrás a Michael y Ben riéndose, a Emmett aplaudiendo, a Tedd aprovechando que tiene a Blake al lado para hacerle no sé qué clase se arrumaco, y a Debbie con una sonrisa idiota que dice que ya era hora.

–¡Hey! Búsquense una habitación –les recrimina Melanie cuando se cruzan con ella al pie de las escaleras.

–Eso es justo lo que intentamos hacer –responde Brian, sin siquiera mirar a Melanie, continuando en lo suyo.

Llegan a la habitación que fue de Michael cuando era niño, y que posteriormente fue utilizada por Justin durante un tiempo. Brian cierra la puerta tras ellos y acorrala a Justin contra ella.

–Vi tu cariñoso saludo de Navidad, muchas gracias –Justin se está burlando de él, puede sentir el sarcasmo en cada sílaba. Está quién sabe cuántos días sin dar señales de vida y tiene el descaro de reprocharle a él la falta de sentimientos.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un "Feliz Navidad, Justin, espero que el no saber nada de ti se deba a que estás demasiado ocupado follándote a todo Nueva York, pero no me importa, te quiero igual"?

–No habría estado mal, aunque habría preferido un "Feliz Navidad, Justin, te extraño tanto que siento que me cuesta respirar, llevo meses sin tener sexo con nadie porque solo puedo masturbarme pensando en ti" –Brian lo mira con cara de "mide tus palabras, Justin, pueden costarte caro" y le susurra al oído un "pides demasiado".

Brian decide no perder más tiempo, ya han esperado suficiente. Aunque lo piensa mejor y comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Justin uno a uno, lentamente. Con tal de hacer sufrir a Justin, está dispuesto a retrasar un poco las cosas, todo sea por vengarse. Justin, al contrario, parece demasiado ansioso como para abrir la camisa de Brian e intenta quitársela por la cabeza.

–Tranquilo, no hay por qué apresurarse.

–No quiero esperar más.

–Lamentable, hoy iremos a mi ritmo –Justin resopla, en señal de desaprobación y murmura algo así como "siempre vamos a tu ritmo". –Puede que tengas razón –afirma Brian tras pensarlo un poco –pero no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, no hoy –Justin no tiene cómo rebatir eso, después de todo, Brian tiene razón, así que se da por vencido. Además, los años le han enseñado que siempre es mejor no estar contra Brian Kinney.

------

Están los dos en el suelo, desnudos, cubiertos de sudor, apoyados en la pared, compartiendo un cigarrillo. Ninguno dice nada, es como si no hiciera falta para que puedan entenderse. El humo llena la habitación y de repente es como si volvieran a estar en el departamento de Brian dispuestos a follarse al mundo y jamás hablar de amor.

–No me follé a todo Nueva York –dice Justin, apagando la colilla del cuarto cigarrillo consumido. Le habría gustado ver la cara de Brian al escuchar lo que acaba de decirle, pero decide no mirarlo a los ojos, no quiere darle tanta seriedad a la confesión.

–Y yo no me masturbé pensando en ti –agrega Brian, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Justin se ríe, pensando que Brian siempre trata de arruinar esos momentos, pero no se le escapa que no desmintió el no haber follado con nadie en meses.


End file.
